Rons Driving Test
by eikothewerewolf
Summary: Ron has to pass a driving test to aquire a licence to drive the flying Ford Anglia
1. Default Chapter

**RONS DRIVING TEST**

**_Rating:_** PG  
**_Genre_**: Comedy  
**_Setting:_** Ministry of Magic Test Centre  
**_Main Characters:_** Ron

**_Note from the Authoress_**: This is a "comedy of errors" (excuse my Shakespearean…I think its Shakespearean anyway ) involving Ron borrowing his dads car again, but this time, he gets caught in the act and has to take a test to qualify him for driving it. It's a vague celebration story, written to commemorate my driving test passing! Also, I apologise for misleading people. I had originally intended this to be a short story, however, it seems I have in fact ended up making it into a full story .

**_Part 1_**

Ron approached the Ford Anglia, coloured a bluish green, and tinted with a few scratches, and rust. The scratches were a constant reminder of the time it got lost in the forbidden forest. His mother still gave him lecture upon lecture of that. Maybe that was the reason he was doing it. Taking the car again. An act of defiance, brought on by his mothers constant and incessant moaning. It had started a small spark of rebellion deep inside Ron. He took the car the first time for a good reason. His best friend, Harry Potter, and himself had been blocked from entering Platform nine and three quarters, the platform for the train to Hogwarts. And so they had missed it. In the midst of panic it had occurred to them to take the car. After all, it had a cloaking device in it, it would be easy. But nothing was ever that easy. Five muggles had sighted them when the cloaking device failed. And then they had crashed. Crashed into the Whomping Willow, a dangerous tree that smashed everything that touched it to bits. Fortunately, the car had pulled through and they had survived. Not that anyone cared. They were just told off for damaging a priceless tree, it didn't matter that they had almost died. Of course, it was Snape who caught them, so that was probably why.

Anyway, after they had escaped the car fled into the Forbidden Forest, where it stayed for years, before Dumbledore had restored it to the family. Ron's father had worked some magic, so it was restored almost to its former self. And now, Ron stood before the little car, holding the key in his hand. His mind was wondering to itself if he really had the guts to go through with taking it. If he was caught he would be in a lot of trouble. But he was angry about still being treated like a child about this car. Ok, so he had done wrong. There was no need to keep bringing it up! The spark had flared. He was going to take the car, he knew he was, and he knew that no amount of reason could stop him.

The engine roared into life. He put the car into first gear, and pressed down on the accelerator. With a roar the car sped out of the garden. He tried pressing the cloaking button. It still didn't work. Oh well, it didn't matter. He pulled the gear into 6th gear, the gear in the car designed to allow the car to take off. It roared as it left the road behind, climbing at a steady pace into the air. He zoomed up into the clouds, enjoying the freedom of driving around. He was feeling hungry. He had left this morning before dawn, before anybody was awake. Dipping down beneath the clouds he spotted a drive thru. He had just enough to buy some food, so he guided the car down onto the road. That's when he heard the siren. Looking into his rear view mirror he saw a police car zooming up behind him, waving him to pull over. With a groan he obeyed. If his mother found out about this he would be in trouble. The policeman got out of the car, closely followed by… Ron groaned. His mother had stepped out of the car, a look of absolute fury on her face. She approached the car. He noticed that the policeman was not a muggle policeman, but instead a junior ministry member. Reluctantly he rolled down his window. His mother stood there. She looked like she was about to explode with anger. She took several deep breaths before shouting at Ron.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you take this car again! I have no choice left. Since you persist in taking this car your going to take the ministry driving test!" Ron looked stunned. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. The ministry driving test? The driving test was a magical test, involving the driving of all sorts of magical things. They also dealt with Apparition candidates. By passing the test, he would be able to drive the car whenever he wanted. He couldn't believe his luck. Instead of being shouted at and punished, he was getting off lightly. At least, that was what he thought, as he climbed into the ministry car, to head out to the test centre.

END OF PART 1


	2. Driving Test 2

**RONS DRIVING TEST**

**_Rating:_** PG  
**_Genre_**: Comedy  
**_Setting:_** Ministry of Magic Test Centre  
**_Main Characters:_** Ron

**_Note from the Authoress_**: This is a "comedy of errors" (excuse my Shakespearean…I think its Shakespearean anyway ) involving Ron borrowing his dads car again, but this time, he gets caught in the act and has to take a test to qualify him for driving it. It's a vague celebration story, written to commemorate my driving test passing! Also, I apologise for misleading people. I had originally intended this to be a short story, however, it seems I have in fact ended up making it into a full story .

_**Part 2**_

Fascinated by the different engravings that decorated the vast hallways Ron followed his mother and the ministry member through the halls towards the test centre. All around him wizards were doing various things. Ron gazed around him, as he had never set foot inside the ministry of magic before, even although his father worked there. He found himself thinking how easy this whole test thing was going to be. He glanced sideways at his mother, who still held the look of deep fury. The small group turned right and headed down another passage, less elaborate than the main passageway. Ron looked around interested at the doors leading from this passage. He saw the apparition room, where there was an argument just outside the door. He only caught a snatch of the conversation as he passed by. It seemed that one of the test takers had disobeyed the examiners. They carried on down the passage, passing a door labeled "magic carpet tests". Ron felt slightly confused by this, as magic carpets were illegal in Britain. They passed numerous other doors as well, and eventually Ron found himself looking at the magical car tests door. The junior ministry member opened the door, and waved Ron and Mrs. Weasley inside. The inside of the office was drab and dull compared to the elaborate carvings in the other halls. It was a small and pokey room. All that was inside was a rather battered coffee machine and two armchairs, the fabric they were covered in ripped in more than a dozen places. A small, and badly scratched coffee table stood between the chairs. The wallpaper on the walls was faded, and peeling and the carpet sported several burns, probably from cigarette ends. The ceiling was stained a murky brown, from the smoke which had drifted up to the ceiling. The room itself smelled musty, and ancient. Ron picked his way across the carpet, sitting gingerly down on the edge of an armchair. Mrs. Weasley looked around, an air of distaste on her face. The junior ministry member saluted smartly, and turned on his heel, leaving them alone. For the first time since she had caught him, Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"I hope you're ashamed of yourself! Stealing a car. Who knows what you'll steal next!" Ron rolled his eyes secretly, automatically blocking out the sound of his mothers voice. Instead he fixed his gaze on a door, so discolored it was hard to pick it out from the walls. As he watched it swung slowly open. A tall, ropey looking man lurched out. A scowl was fixed on his face as he surveyed the room. He had a cigar lit in his left hand. As Ron watched him, he flicked ash from the end, spilling it on the floor, and adding more char marks to the collection already patterning the faded carpet. Mrs. Weasley turned to face the newcomer.

"About time too," she muttered. The scowl on the mans face intensified. He pointed towards Ron.

"That the candidate" he growled. His voice was rasping, the result of years of cigars, in Ron's opinion. His mother nodded curtly, to confirm that Ron was taking the test. The man stood back, pointing into the room he had come out of. He motioned to Ron.

"Go in. You can wait out here" he directed the second statement towards Ron's mother. She looked put out about having to stay in the cramped little room. With a sinking feeling, Ron past the man and entered the room.

If anything this new room was worse than the waiting room. It was narrower, for a start. The walls and ceiling were choked with thick yellow color, from the cigar smoke. The carpet was practically burnt away by the ashes from the cigars. Ron was certain he could see floorboards under piles of ash, where the carpet had burnt away. The only pieces of furniture in this room were a huge bulky desk, taking up practically a whole wall, although the room was so small it was hard for any piece of furniture not to take up one wall. Behind it was a chair, made of wood, and rotted at the arms. Littering the desk were piles of creased paper. Ron mentally thought about what a health hazard the paper was. The man walked behind the desk, putting his cigar into a half hidden ashtray. He spoke in a bored, yet harsh, voice.

"I'm Mr. Rodgers; I will be your instructor this morning. Sign here" he practically threw a piece of parchment at Ron, glaring at him. Ron picked up a practically destroyed quill, and skimmed through the writing on the parchment. It was merely a lot of legal stuff. He signed at the bottom and looked up at Mr. Rodgers. He pointed to a door, again practically indistinguishable from the wall. It was past the desk. Ron walked through the door, finding himself out in a square. The dazzling morning sun was blinding after the murkiness of the test room. He blinked, and as his eyes became adjusted to the light, he saw a car in the middle. It was a mini, painted in bright rainbow colours. Pink flowers covered the bonnet and front doors. Ron stared in distaste. But he heard Mr. Rodgers cough behind, and walked across to the mini, and with a sigh of pained annoyance at having to drive a car with pink flowers on it, he opened the door and got in.

END OF PART 2


	3. Driving Test 3

**RONS DRIVING TEST**

**_Rating:_** PG  
**_Genre: _**Comedy  
**_Setting: _**Ministry of Magic Test Centre  
**_Main Characters: _**Ron

**_Note from the Authoress: _**Ok, I finally completed it! This part is shorter than the others are, and kinda cheesy at the end, but never mind. don't hate me for leaving the ending open!

_**Part 3**_

The passenger door slammed shut, and Mr Rodgers, with an annoying slowness, carefully adjusted the passenger seat and did his seatbelt up. He then adjusted himself in the seat, and slowly wrote on a scroll. Ron stared angrily at him, wondering what he was supposed to do. With another cough, Mr Rodgers spoke.

"For the test you will have to fly this car for twenty five minutes, over London. If anyone should happen to see the car, you will fail. Also, any jolting of the car will result in failure" Here, Mr. Rodgers gave a sadistic grin, "and further more, you will, upon return, land perfectly without the car bumping." Great, thought Ron, so in short, if I aren't exactly perfect, I fail. With a sinking feeling, Ron started the car. He heard a snort from Mr. Rodgers. Shaking off the feeling of foreboding about the coming test, Ron put the car in gear, taking off gracefully.

Fortunately, the car was easy to manage, and it was a cloudy day. Ron directed the car up into the clouds and drove above them. The minutes ticked by. Ron kept the car steady, staying above the clouds. He vaguely wondered a couple of time how Mr. Rodgers would know if they were seen y a muggle. Glancing quickly at the clock, Ron realised that he had been driving for just over twenty minutes. He spoke to Mr. Rodgers.

"Shouldn't we be heading back now?" he waited for a response, but there was none. "Mr. Rodgers?" Still no response. Not daring to glance at the passenger seat Ron decided to turn the car back. Dipping below the clouds, he determined at a glance how far the ministry of magic was. He rose above the clouds and headed back. He heard a low snort from the seat next to him again. Slowly, he circled the ministry, gradually getting lower, before pulling in for a perfect landing. Feeing proud, Ron switched the car off and turned to Mr. Rodgers, expecting at least a nod of approval. But he received no such thing. The examiner was asleep in the passenger seat! Ron rolled his eyes and poked Mr. Rodgers gingerly on the arm. The examiner snorted and his eyes flickered open. He sat up straight, muttering incoherently. Ron spoke, softly.

"Erm, the test is over. How did I do?" Mr. Rodgers looked at Ron in amazement, before shaking his head. Then he spoke, all but taunting Ron.

"I am sorry; I fell asleep just after take off. I didn't see any of the test. Therefore, you fail." Ron's mouth fell open. The examiner had to be joking! Ron had flown the car perfectly! How could he fail just because the examiner wasn't paying attention? The examiner sneered and climbed out of the mini, slamming the door behind him. Ron sat at the wheel for a while longer, trying to sort out what had happened in his mind. But he couldn't fathom it out. Feeling depressed, Ron climbed from the car and headed back to the dingy office.

Ron spent the rest of the day feeling depressed. He still couldn't believe he had failed the test just because Mr. Rodgers fell asleep. He had all but begged his mother to let him complain, but she wouldn't allow it. Now, it was teatime. The rest of his family were eating, and chatting, but Ron wasn't feeling hungry. He merely chased a few peas around his plate, staring gloomily as they rolled around the plate. Letting out a sigh, he put down his knife and left the room. He couldn't eat anything. Dejectedly, he climbed the stairs to his bedroom, collapsing on his bed, and burying his head in a pillow.

He must have fallen asleep, for the next thing he knew, someone was stroking his hair. With a start, he jumped up. His mother was sitting on the bed next to him. He turned away and stared at the wall. She spoke, trying to comfort him.

"Don't worry dear. Maybe you'll pass another time." Ron didn't reply, still staring at the wall. He heard footsteps, and his door opened and closed. It seemed his mother had left the room. However, her words had made him feel better. There was always another time. Next time he'd pass. Yes. Next time. He rolled over and fell asleep, his mind far lighter, and in a far happier mood. Next time he would definitely pass.

THE END


End file.
